Wishlist
by Mirlin
Summary: Finland is taking the last few preparation before christmas eve and find a wishlist that is giving him some trouble.. SwedenXFinland and DenmarkXNorwayXIceland


Christmas gift for AsoulsChronicle because she drew me an uber way to awesome christmas gift with the nordics 33 thank you sweetheart 33

It's my very fist hetalia fanfiction.. so hope you don't mind if it's a little crappy..

**

* * *

**

**The W****ishlist**

It was almost Christmas eve and Finland was finishing the last preparations for his long journey through the world. He checked his sleigh, the reindeers and if he had packed all presents the nations had asked for in their wish lists.

That was when the Finn found a wish list he had shove to the side. He had left the list for the last because he didn't knew what to do with it. His eyes slide over the paper while he wondered if he would accept the request or if he had to give the nation something different this Christmas. The longer he stared at the wish list the more he start doubting.

Hanatamago suddenly run into the living room and jumped his owner, who was sitting on the ground.

Finland startled at first but then laughed. He caressed the energetic dog, before it jumped back on the ground and rolled onto it's back.

Finland petted its belly with one hand and held the wish list in the other. He stared at the words on the paper. "What should I do, Hana?" He asked the dog not expecting it to answer back.

Hanatamago turned back on it's feet, facing the Finn. It barked cheerful and wiggled its tail as if it told his owner to smile.

Finland chuckled and petted the dogs head.

Then a pair of footsteps entered the room and stopped not to far from the Finn.

"Tino."

Finland looked up as he heard the dark and low voice of the Swedish man. The male was looking at him with a grumpy face, nevertheless Finland smiled at the Swede. He became used to the grumpy look at Sweden's face a long time ago.

The Swede held two mugs with hot chocolate in his hands and a tin of biscuits under his arm. "Hm.. You're frowning." Sweden said in the same low tone and with the same grumpy expression on his face.

Finland smiled, but not convinced. He held the wish list up to show the Swede what was on his mind. "I don't know what I should do, Su-san? What would you do?" He asked the much longer male.

Sweden walked closer and sat down next to the Finn. He placed both mugs of chocolate before his nose, just like the tin of biscuits. Then he took over the wish list.

A moment of silence followed as the Swede read the wish list.

Finland grabbed a mug from the ground with both hands, before he took a sip from it, careful not to burn his mouth to the boiling hot chocolate.

When Sweden lowered the wish list and gave it back to the Finn, he shook his head, telling Finland that he wouldn't do it.

Finland place the mug back on the ground and sighed softly. "Thank you." He said, but was still doubting.

It was only an hour later that the Finn decided that he didn't want to disappoint the requester and would give him what he wanted.

Christmas Morning.

Denmark rolled out of his bed with a low growl. The hangover he pick up after he drank Christmas eve away with some other nations, blurred his sight a little. He searched for his trousers somewhere on the ground and put them on with his eyes still half closed because of his killing headaches.

He dragged is body out of his room, down stairs and into the kitchen, walking through the hallway and the living room, before he arrived. He didn't saw anything around him, nor did he noticed the presents underneath the Christmas tree.

With his mind as empty as possible to avoid a worsening headache, he dragged himself to the coffeemaker and made himself a cup of strong coffee.

While he waited until his coffee was ready, he opened one of the drawers under the countertop, searching for painkillers. The first thing he found was aspirin. He left it for what it was and searched for the ibuprofen. After finding them he took three of the pills with a mug of water.

He leaned against the countertop with his eyes closed, until he heard the coffeemaker stop. Grabbing the mug he had used for the water, he filled it with the strong and pitch black coffee. He held the coffee under his nose and already felt a little bit better.

He waited some time in the kitchen until he felt the ibuprofen starting to work. He rubbed with both hands over his face and grabbed the coffee in his hand a little tighter. Then he walked to the living room.

When he entered the room, his eyes fell on the Christmas tree. They slide from the top down to the presents underneath it and found a most interesting present.

Iceland and Norway lay under the Christmas tree, sleeping in each others arms. They lay on their sides, facing each other. Iceland had his face pressed against the chest of Norway, who had his arms wrapped tightly around his brothers waist.

On their heads they wore a headband with black cat ears and around their necks was a huge red bow. A darker red satin blanket was drabbed over the brothers' hips and legs and two hairy black tail stuck from under the blanket.

Denmark blinked and forgot about his headaches instantly. His lips curled into a smirk and his licked them slowly.

The Dane walked to the two on the ground and found a little card.

_Please be careful with your present, Santa._

"Thank you, Santa." Denmark whispered smirking, trying not to wake the brothers with his voice.

Excited like a young child Denmark bend over the brothers and let his fingers carefully trace over their bodies. This was going to be the best Christmas the Dane ever had and it would be together with Iceland and Norway.

Sweden sat behind Finland before for the fireplace. He had his arms wrapped around Finland's slender body and tried to comfort him. Comfort him because he had been down ever since he came back that night.

"Do you think they'll be mad at me?" Finland asked the Swede.

Sweden did not answer, instead he placed his chin on Finland's shoulder and hummed with his low voice. It was enough to show the Finn that he wanted him to forget it and smile again.

Finland did for a moment, but then fell back in despair. "I shouldn't have done it." He sighed. He turned himself a quarter of a turn and crawled against Sweden's warm chest a bit more. He closed his eyes, exhausted from the long journey and slowly fell asleep against the strong man.

Sweden held the Finn a little tighter and looked at the wish list that lay before them on the floor.

_Dear Santa,_

_This year I want__ Iceland and Norway underneath my tree, both covered in chocolate. I would love to gift them a Christmas present myself._

_Thanks,_

_Denmark_


End file.
